


О безжалостных королях

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каспиан удивленно тряхнул головой, не знакомый с этой стороной Питера – шутливой, дразнящей стороной, появление которой могло означать лишь одно: Питер чувствовал себя расслабленным и счастливым. Каспиан тешил себя мыслью, что то была его заслуга.<br/>ПВП.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О безжалостных королях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Ruthless Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45709) by rubylehane. 



Каспиан лежал на кровати ничком, простыни сбились вокруг ног, тело - в плену у ласкающих рук. Подушечки пальцев, смоченные в сладко пахнущем масле, медленно скользили вдоль обнаженной спины до самого изгиба ягодиц и снова поднимались вверх, пробуждая желание. Прикосновения Питера были невесомы, словно перышко, но оставляли огненный след. Каспиан не знал, как долго сможет терпеть эту пытку, прежде чем потеряет рассудок.  
  
\- Расскажи мне, - начал Питер, как ни в чем не бывало, - о Великом Короле Питере, - и провел костяшками пальцев по бедру Каспиана, привлекая внимание к своей просьбе. Пальцы осторожно двинулись к расселине между ягодицами, лишая последних здравых мыслей.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь о нем знать? - выдохнул Каспиан, когда палец проник внутрь, причиняя боль, на смену которой тут же пришло удовольствие и нестерпимое желание большего.  
  
\- Вопрос в том, что тебе известно о нем. Что ты запомнил из уроков истории?  
  
Несправедливо. Как мог голос Питера оставаться таким спокойным и отстраненным, в то время как Каспиану не хватало воздуха, а в голове не было ни единой трезвой мысли?  
  
\- Он был... Безжалостным, - убежденно произнес Каспиан.  
  
\- Да что ты? - Питера явно позабавили его слова. Внутри Каспиана было уже два пальца, они заставляли его хватать ртом воздух и резко выгибаться, на коже выступили капли пота, и он поежился, когда в окно ворвался порыв прохладного ночного воздуха. - Ты веришь в это? - голос Питера звучал ровно, словно он не замечал, что Каспиан уже извивается на постели.  
  
\- Да! - выкрикнул Каспиан, вкладывая в эти слова всю свою досаду, но тут же сорвался на стон, портя эффект.  
  
Пальцы Питера исчезли, должно быть, в отместку за вырвавшееся у Каспиана обвинение, но потом снова вернулись, пройдясь по его коже легчайшим прикосновением.  
  
\- Я не безжалостен, - произнес Питер с некоторой обидой в голосе. Словно ребенок, которому сказали, что он не прав.  
  
Каспиан собрался с мыслями и попытался сформулировать их так, чтобы его поняли правильно.  
  
\- Но это так. Когда ты уверен в своей правоте, когда встаешь на защиту Нарнии и дорогих тебе людей, - ты безжалостен. Каким и должен быть.  
  
Засим последовало молчание, а потом спины Каспиана коснулись теплые губы. Он кожей чувствовал, как они расплылись в улыбке.  
  
\- Как мудро с твоей стороны представить претензии как лесть.  
  
\- Это правда, ты и сам знаешь, - Каспиан изогнулся, выпутываясь из простыней и выворачиваясь из-под Питера. Он уже начал терять терпение: тот только дразнил его, но не спешил перейти к чему-то большему. Обернувшись, Каспиан успел заметить улыбающееся лицо и сверкающие глаза, прежде чем обхватил голову Питера руками, притягивая в поцелуй.  
  
Поцелуй вышел неловким, потому что Питер не переставал смеяться, пока Каспиан не поймал его нижнюю губу, слегка прикусывая зубами и посасывая, зная, какая последует реакция. Он не ошибся: Питер вздрогнул всем телом, мгновенно обретая серьезность. Открыв рот шире, он подался в поцелуй, их языки скользили друг против друга, а руки жадно оглаживали кожу – докуда могли достать. Этот поцелуй не был долгим – не мог им быть, - слишком интимно они касались друг друга. Питер отстранился, тяжело дыша, и устроился между ног Каспиана. Потянулся рукой к его руке, переплетая их пальцы, осторожно приладился и толкнулся внутрь. Оба задержали дыхание.  
  
Каспиан прикрыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону, привыкая к необычному чувству заполненности – все еще достаточно новому, чтобы вызывать удивление, но уже достаточно привычному, чтобы одно предвкушение распаляло кровь. Питер не двигался, пока Каспиан не открыл глаза. Его взгляд упал на их сомкнутые руки, прижатые к подушке над головой.  
  
Рука Питера казалась бледной, а кожа – нежной, рядом с длиннопалой ладонью Каспиана. Это была рука мальчишки, и тело было мальчишеским, но стоило Каспиану встретиться с Питером глазами – и тот уже не производил впечатление ребенка. Не с этим целеустремленным выражением лица и горящим взглядом, становившимся все более напряженным по мере того, как они начали двигаться.  
  
Каспиан пытался держать глаза открытыми; пытался продолжать смотреть в лицо Питеру - на лбу того выступили бисеринки пота, волосы топорщились вперед, тяжелое дыхание с присвистом вылетало сквозь разомкнутые губы. Но не закрыть глаза было невозможно: наслаждение росло внутри с каждым толчком, их тела двигались как одно в безупречном танце, неотвратимо приближая к кульминации, пока одна из этих нежных рук не скользнула ниже, чтобы парой умелых движений подвести его к самой грани. Рот Каспиана приоткрылся в беззвучном крике. Он бы забыл, где находится, если бы не рука, все еще удерживавшая его собственную над головой. С последним толчком Питер напрягся, содрогнулся, а потом со стоном упал на Каспиана.  
  
Медленно восстанавливая дыхание и приводя мысли в порядок, Каспиан терпел его тяжесть, сколько мог, но когда Питер не изъявил никакого желания двигаться, обхватил его руками за талию и перекатил набок, аккуратно вытащив руки из-под обессиленного тела.  
  
Плечи Питера затряслись от смеха, и он кинул на Каспиана взгляд из под ресниц, ясно говоривший о том, что он намеренно ждал, чтобы узнать, как долго тот вытерпит, прежде чем скинуть его.  
  
Каспиан удивленно тряхнул головой, не знакомый с этой стороной Питера – шутливой, дразнящей стороной, появление которой могло означать лишь одно: Питер чувствовал себя расслабленным и счастливым. Каспиан тешил себя мыслью, что то была его заслуга. Вполне возможно, так оно и было.  
  
\- Знаешь, это действительно так, - тихо произнес Питер уже без шуток. И пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Каспиана: - Я сделал бы все, что угодно, чтобы защитить дорогих мне людей.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Каспиан улыбнулся: в этом он никогда не сомневался. Он знал это с того самого момента, как впервые увидел Питера, и не мог представить, чтобы кто-то думал иначе. И если верить выражению глаз Питера и тому, как он водил пальцами по руке Каспиана, он причислял Каспиана к тем, кого был готов защищать любой ценой. Понимание этого грело Каспиану сердце. Он лишь наделся, что Питер знает: эти чувства взаимны.  
  
\- Я знаю. - Каспиан моргнул от неожиданности, и губы Питера расплылись в улыбке. – Твое лицо, словно открытая книга, мой юный неопытный король, - произнес Питер своим самым заносчивым тоном. – Более того, я прекрасно отдаю себе отчет в том, сколь положительное влияние оказываю на тебя. Тебе чрезвычайно повезло наслаждаться моим величайшим присутствием.  
  
\- Вижу, ты решил преподать мне еще и урок самолюбования, - рассмеялся Каспиан и перекатился на него, подминая под себя.  
  
\- Думаю, ты уже усвоил этот урок!  
  
\- И не только этот, - заявил Каспиан, понижая голос. По легкому румянцу на щеках Питера, едва заметному в отблеске свечей, Каспиан видел, что до него дошел скрытый смысл его слов.  
  
\- Я был бы плохим учителем, если бы не потребовал немедленной демонстрации приобретенных навыков, - серьезным тоном произнес Питер, и его глаза блеснули.  
  
На губах Каспиана заиграла хищная ухмылка, и он с готовностью подчинился.  
  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
